


Power Couple

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Paparazzi get too close to Olicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

Star City News

BREAKING: PAPS GET TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!

Earlier this afternoon, Star City’s newest power couple was spotted dining at one of the city’s most exclusive restaurants, the Quiver. Popular mayoral candidate Oliver Queen and his longtime girlfriend Palmer Tech CEO Felicity Smoak were seen walking hand in hand in the parking lot toward their car. As quickly as they were walking, the photo-hungry paparazzi were moving faster. An eye witness says that she saw one of the photogs bump into Ms. Smoak, causing her to trip and stumble into Mr. Queen.

Oliver Queen’s relationship with the paparazzi has been well documented, as we all know. But Mr. Queen’s reaction was entirely new. Watch below.

[IN THE VIDEO]

The two of them are walking toward the waiting car, when Felicity is suddenly bumped into and stumbles into Oliver, who automatically catches her. Once he sets her upright again, Oliver turns to look at the pap who bumped her, with his Angry Arrow face on. He immediately gets into the guy’s personal space and grabs the camera. When the guy goes to reach for it, Oliver grabs his wrist and leans toward his ear. Whatever he says, which is inaudible to the other people around, is enough to make the pap go pale. Oliver then lets the guy go, but not before removing the memory card from the camera and smashing it to the ground. He then takes his girlfriend’s hand and proceeds to push through the gathered crowd to the waiting car. They quickly get in and speed away.

[END OF VIDEO]

As someone who has written about Mr. Queen both before he was stranded on that island and after he returned, I think it’s safe to say that he’s a changed man. It seems like both he and Felicity understand that they are public figures, and tolerate the fact that people are going to want their picture. But we all just learned one thing for sure: NO ONE TOUCHES OLIVER’S GIRL.

 

Felicity sat in their new lair, reading the article that had popped up on her news feed a few minutes ago. She had to admit, it wasn’t that bad as those kinds of puff pieces went; she had read far worse when she and Oliver went public with their relationship. Felicity was debating whether or not she should hack into the site and take the video down when she heard the garage door opening and looked over to see Oliver on his motorcycle pulling into its designated spot. As the door closed, he pulled off the hood and smiled at her.

“Hey,” he said, walking over to her.

“Hey. How was patrol?” she asked, tilting her face up as he tilted his down for a quick kiss hello.

“Quiet. Which is why I’m back early. I already sent Thea and Laurel home; it’s just you and me,” Oliver said as he removed his Arrow gear, putting on a t-shirt and leaving the leather pants on for the moment. He looked toward her computer screen. “What’s that?”

“Hm? Oh!” she said, turning her chair back toward her babies. “Just some article about you and I when we were eating at The Quiver. No big deal. I’m still debating whether or not to take it down.”

Oliver leaned over the back of her chair, pausing for a second to kiss the top of her head. “Let me see,” he said, skimming the article and watching the video. When he was done, he chuckled.

Felicity smiled at the sound and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Well, they got one thing right. No one touches my girl.”

Felicity chuckled at that. 

Oliver looked at her and said, “Leave it up.”

Felicity glanced at him, wondering why he would want the video to remain online. “You sure?”

Oliver nodded.

Felicity shrugged. “Okay. I just have to finish up here and then I’ll be ready to go. You?”

“Let me just change out of these pants.”

Felicity shamelessly ogled as he was walking away toward the bathroom. “Are you sure you have to?”

Oliver turned back to look at her and smirked, still walking to the bathroom. When the door was shut, Felicity sighed and turned back to the screen where the article was still up.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn’t that bad. The remarkable thing was that even with all the pictures and the video, no one managed to catch the sparkly ring on her special finger. Or the slight bump in her abdomen. But then again, people see what they want to see.

Felicity settled her computers down for the night as Oliver walked out of the bathroom, now in jeans and a Henley. When he got to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. “How about we go home?”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
